What It Takes TRADUÇÃO
by diih
Summary: Quando Castle sai para o verão, Beckett acredita que ela não terá outra chance de lhe dizer como se sente. Então, quando recebe a notícia que abala o seu mundo, o que ela pode fazer para deixar as coisas direito? Por CastleWriter13


What It Takes  
>CastleWriter13<p>

.net/s/6827533/1/What_It_Takes

Ele tinha ido. De repente ele estava fora da vida dela em um instante. Ver ele andando no corredor da delegacia com ela em seus braços quase fez Kate se destruir em pedaços bem ali. Ela sabia que todos estavam a assistindo da janela, mas ela não ligou. Tentando conter todas as emoções sobre controle para elas não fugirem, inclinou a cabeça para trás e respirou fundo.

Ela não sabia o que deveria fazer agora. Aquela coisa toda era, apesar de tudo, sua culpa. Ela esperou demais. Um colega de trabalho teve que ajudá-la a notar como ela precisava dizer a ele como se sentia, e ela esperou demais para agir no que ela havia finalmente percebido.

Então agora, enquanto ela se sentava no canto de sua mesa, ela se sentiu sozinha. A pessoa mais importante de sua vida tinha acabado de ir embora, e ela não tinha certeza que ele voltaria. Esposito tinha parecido bem certo de que esse era seu último caso, e Kate não queria acreditar naquilo, mas era impossível. E era muito doloroso pensar nisso.

Ela não era o tipo de garota para correr atrás dele. Ela não ia destruir o que era, obviamente, uma relação perfeitamente saudável entre duas pessoas ricas e famosas.

Então porque seu coração gritava para ela correr pelo mesmo corredor que ele estivera há segundos atrás e beijá-lo? Por que ela tinha tanta vontade de se deixar ir e estar com ele?

Derrotada, ela balançou a cabela. Ela era uma pessoa forte; ela não ia deixar isso alcançá-la. Ela suspirou e pegou o casaco, colocando a cadeira embaixo da mesa e mantendo a cabeça erguida.

Kate se virou, encontrando os olhares de seus quatro colegas de trabalho. Tomando cuidado, em passos firmes, ela empurrou a porta para a sala de reuniões e enfiou a cabeça completamente.

"Ei pessoal, acho que vou embora. Foi um longo dia." Ela disse com um sorriso, tentando tirar toda evidência de tristeza de seu rosto. Ela podia ver em seus olhos; a confusão, a preocupação, a pena. Ela sabia que eles sabiam o que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas ela não iria dizer nada para confirmar ou negar.

Lanie falou primeiro. Ela não tentou mentir expressões como Kate, seu rosto mostrava claramente sua preocupação por sua melhor amiga. "Querida, o que aconteceu?"

"Nada, Lanie. Boa noite." Kate se virou para a porta, mas a outra mulher pegou sua mão.

"Você sabe que eu não acredito nisso, garota. Você quer falar sobre isso?"

Kate mordeu o lábio, tentando manter suas emoções escondidas e dar um pequeno sorriso. "Eu disse que nada aconteceu, Lanie". Ela se virou para os outros, colocando um pé para fora da porta. "Vejo vocês amanhã".

Seus passos foram acelerados enquanto se dirigia aos elevadores. Ela nunca chorou no trabalho; não era profissional, parecia fraca. Ela não queria que as pessoas que ela vê todo dia vissem-na despedaçada. Ela não queria que eles soubessem o que estava sentindo por dentro, especialmente agora.

A porta do elevador abriu imediatamente. Ela entrou e foi para o fundo. Cruzou os braços e suspirou, seu corpo começou a tremer. Ela não queria chorar, mas as lágrimas tentando desperadamente escapar de seus olhos claramente pensavam de outro jeito. As portas abriram de novo e ela andou pelo lobby da delegacia.

O trânsito em New York, não importa a que horas, era sempre um inferno. A busina contante dos carros e os gritos dos motoristas nervosos geralmente a lembravam as razões estranhas de porque ela amava essa cidade, mas hoje aquilo só a irritava.

Enquanto ela parava seu carro e esperava, seus pensamentos voltaram para Castle. Ele estava, provavelmente, em algum lugar desse trânsito louco, com aquela loira em seus braços, esperando chegar no seu ensolarado Hamptons.

Não faça isso consigo mesma, ela se repreendia, suspirando. Mas não conseguia evitar. Ela não sabia o que passava em sua cabeça quando ele se foi. Ela não sabia se ele gostaria de falar com ela ou pensaria nela outra vez. Ela não sabia se ele ligaria para ela outra vez, ou se eles teriam uma noite de cinema ou sairiam para tomar outro drink. Balançando a cabeça, ela tentou se acalmar. Ela estava indo longe demais e isso só iria estressá-la ou causar ainda mais problemas.

Quando ela finalmente chegou em seu apartamento, vinte e cinco minutos depois, colocou sua correspondêcia no balcão e pendurou seu casaco no armário. Afundando no sofá, ela deitou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos.

E deixou as lágrimas escorrerem livremente.

Richard Castle estava despedaçado.

O que Kate queria dizer antes de Gina aparecer? O que estava a torturando tanto? Ela recusou sua oferta de ir ao Hampton várias vezes, mas era idiota pensar que talvez ela quisesse reconsiderar? O olhar de Kate havia sido doloroso de ver. Ele odiava saber que ela estava tão nervosa, tão confusa.

Ele olhou pela janela do carro a movimenta cidade que amava tanto. Ele viveu ali sua vida inteira, e queria ficar lá o resto dela. Ele conseguia ouvir os gritos nervosos e frustrados das pessoas na calçada, que o fizeram dar um sorriso divertido.

Gina estava sentada ao seu lado, os dedos ocupados com seu Blackberry. Ela estava sempre trabalhando de um jeito ou de outro. Ou estava perseguindo-o para que terminasse o livro, ou fazendo acordos com uma grande empresa. Parte dele amava como ela era ocupada e importante, mas a outra desejava que ela pudesse passar algum tempo com ele.

Ele suspirou frustrado quando percebeu que era o que ele mais queria.

Gina era uma mulher ocupada e trabalhadora. Nunca ficava satisfeita. Mas Kate... ela era diferente. Se dedicava ao seu trabalho, mas sabia a hora de parar. Ela sabia como se divertir.

Esse era um dos motives dele ter se apaixonado por ela.

Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando tirar todas as coisas que envolviam Beckett de sua cabeça. Ali ele estava, no caminho para uma casa de praia exclusiva com um mulher linda em seus braços e estava pensando em uma detetive. Não fazia sentido.

Uma detetive por qual ele se importava, uma voz em sua cabeça o lembrou disso.

Ele suspirou frustrado. Aquela voz estava certa; ele nunca poderia parar de pensar nela. Ela era sua melhor amiga, sua companheira. Ela faria tudo por ele e ele faria tudo por ela.

"Você está bem?" Gina parou de digitar e agora estava o olhando, confuse. Ela deve ter ouvido seu suspiro ou ter visto sua expressão confusa.

Sorrindo, ele olhou para ela e segurou sua mão. "Yeah," ele disse, tentando colocar alguma felicidade em seus olhos. "Sim. Estou bem."

Lembrando-se da brisa de verão e da areia morna do oceano, jogou todas as coisas de Kate pro fundo da sua mente, onde ficariam pelo resto do verão.

Lanie suspirou. Ela sabia que Kate estava pronto para dizê-lo como se sentia. Para ela, aquilo precisou de muita coragem e um monte de convencimento. Mas se ela estava finalmente pronta, não havia nada a impedindo.

Ela esteve preparada. Ela ia contar a ele que estava apaixonada – bem na hora que aquela loira estúpida apareceu.

Lanie podia ver isso nos olhos de sua melhor amiga. A derrota, o aborrecimento. Ela pegou a mão de sua amiga educadamente, mas havia toneladas de frustração por trás de seus olhos. Ela havia respirado fundo, seguido de um "Eu pensei que vocês dois não se desem bem". Ela havia quase acertado seu ponto fraco, bem ali.

Suspirando, Lanie pegou seu casaco e seu celular no bolso. Kate gostando ou não, elas iriam ter uma _conversa de garotas_ séria.

You wanna talk about it? A mensagem foi enviada em questão de segundos, enquanto ela ia ao elevador, Lanie estava preocupada com a responsabilidade que ela teria.

Não.

Um riso escpaou. Isso era tão típico de Kate.

Não ligo. Estou chegando em 30 minutos. Pegue um filme e faça pipoca.

Indo ao seu carro, ela pensou em como sua amiga iria reagir a isso. Ela estava provavelmente em seu sofá, tentando se convencer a esquecer o que aconteceu e seguir em frente.

Balançando a cabeça, Lanie passou pelo trânsito infernal que era parte da cidade que ela amava.

"Garota, vou te bater"

Kate e Lanie conversaram por uma hora sobre tudo menos o que elas deveriam converser. Tinha uma garrafa de vinho pela metade na mesa em frente a elas, e o filme de Nicolas Sparks estava passando, até Kate se irritar e desligá-lo.

Kate suspirou. Ela não era idiota; ela sabia exatamente porque Lanie realmente estavaali. "Olha, o que você quer saber?"

O sorriso imediatamente sumiu de seu rosto. Ela colocou a mão sobre a mão de sua amiga, oferecendo conforto. Kate tirou sua mão de perto.

"Eu quero que você me conte o que aconteceu, querida. Eu vi seu rosto quando o garoto escritor saiu; você não estava só chateada, estava destruída. Odeio te ver assim". Depois de uma pausa, ela continuou "Ele quebrou seu coração, não é?"

A detective balançou a cabeça. "Não, Lanie. Não era isso tudo. Ele só…"Ela parou tremendo e respirou fundo. Deus, ela estava mais machucada do que pensava. "Eu esperei demais. Ele ficou me perguntando se eu queria ir ao Hamptons com ele, e eu continuei dizendo não. Mas quando ele disse que estava indo embora, não pude mais esperar, e eu... eu terminei com o Tom. Eu disse a ele que não era isso que eu estava procurando. E quando eu tentei dizer ao Castle o que realmente sentia por ele... ela apareceu".

Lanie não precisou perguntar quem 'ela' era. O olhar de sua amiga diziatudo. "Ele sabe?"

"O que?"

"Castle sabe o que você ia dizer?"

Kate balançou a cabeça. "Não. Quero dizer, acho que não. Ele parecia confuso quando eu comecei a falar como eu havia me divertido com ele nesse ano e como eu estou feliz em sermos amigos".

Ela estava tremendo. Dizer tudo aquilo era como voltar a aquele momento, e ela havia se esforçado para parar de pensar no assunto. Agora aquilo estava voltando, ameaçando-a de acabar com ela.

Lanie não disse nada mais. Ela só foi para o outro lado do sofá, e segurando a mão de sua melhor amiga, ofereceu o máximo de conforto que podia.


End file.
